Bitter Love: told by Lauren
by babiiboiidiego
Summary: This Twilight....from Lauren's perspective. There are a couple changes to the original story of Stephenie Meyers. A lot of twists and turns that still follow the main plot of the books
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

New Girl In Town

"Isa_bella_ Swaaan???" I muttered to myself. Obviously not low enough….

"Yea, Lauren, weren't you listening….that's Chief Swan's daughter," Mike announced. "She used to live in Arizona, but now she is stayin' here!"

"Ohhhhh…_great_," I sarcastically stated. For some reason Mike Newton seemed to think I cared about our new alien visitor. _Ugghhhhh_. Three more days until the small town of Forks jumps into a frenzy over the new girl in town.

Okay okay…I really shouldn't have anything against this Isabella Swan, but I don't know her from Abraham Lincoln and hell…I sure didn't pay attention in History. So why the big fuss over one person…I don't know. This town is just so small that a tree could fall down in an empty forest and everyone would know about it as soon as it hit the earth.

"Lauren…Lauren….Heellooo??" Jessica was trying to bring me back from my daydream. I had trailed off the thought of Miss Swan and started thinking of something…I shouldn't have been because I knew that you can read it all over my face….but _someone_ could read it without even looking at me.

"Laaurrenn," Jessica persisted, "you are going to have to stop snarling at the Cullens…it isn't very ladylike." She giggled.

"Uggghhh…..oohh sorry. How improper of me, is this better?" I changed my snarl into a hateful glare. And that is when _he_ shot an even more hateful glare my way. I quickly turned with unexplainable tears running down my face. I jetted out of the cafeteria with Jessica trailing behind me with 101 questions.

_Sigh_. The Cullens. The ever-so mysterious inhabitants, once new-comers, were definitely known by everyone, but not necessarily favorited by most. They were all beautiful, like famous actors and models, and none of them were truly related. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme _adopted _five kids: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and _Edward._ They were a very strange family…very cautious as if anyone dared to actually approach them. I would have to say that at least I know this new girl would have no effect on the Cullens, they are too wrapped up with themselves to notice another _human being_ no matter how new.

The weekend passed by so quickly that I felt nauseated at the thought of starting a new week of school. However, I did manage to pull myself together. I picked out a cute _red _v-neck sweater and tight dark-washed jeans with my red and black Eckos. I even combed my dark brown hair to one side, placing a red clip on the opposite of my head to hold my hair in place. Checking the mirror one last time, I grinned at my evenly tanned skin and hazel colored eyes. I was on point today….all eyes on me!

I pulled into the parking lot and to my dismay…the new girl frenzy had already begun. I guess she pulled up right before I did, two cars down, because everyone was staring….and it wasn't at me. She was actually kind of pretty: fairly tall, pale pearl skin, straight brown hair, and a little awkwardness that worked for her. For a second I felt like hating her already, but I didn't want to waste my time; she will be forgotten by tomorrow, I hoped.

Every class, every damn class, people were talking about her. As I expected, Mike Newton would be drooling all over her, even though Jessica clearly liked him, both of them are so clueless. Despite his geniusness, I think I saw Eric following her around like a lost puppy, why was this school going crazy…the last time they were like this was when…uhhh nevermind. It was lunch time and every day I looked forward to it as much I dreaded it.

I never ate during lunch so I took my time getting to the cafeteria, but that was a mistake. To my surprise, little Miss Swan was sitting in MY seat.

"Ohhh…umm…sss-ssorry Lauren," Mike stuttered as I just stood there in shock.

"I'm sorry, am I in your seat?" Isabella Swan sheepishly asked, noticing my obvious disapproval of the new seating arrangement.

"Eehhhh…yea. But whatever, just sit there." I barked, coming off ruder than I intended.

Isabella shrunk down into her seat like a turtle escaping into its shell. I almost felt bad…almost.

"Why do you have to be so mean Lauren?" Angela butted in.

"Why do you have to be such a Mother Teresa?" I snapped back.

"Don't mind her _Bella_, she just likes being close to _Edward _Cullen." Jessica motioned to the handsome, one of a kind creature with his body now half-turned to us.

If looks could kill, I was stabbing Jessica a thousand times with eyes! Dumb trick! She doesn't know what she is talking about! I swear if I didn't have any self-control…………..1,2,3 breathe.

In the midst of my little episode, I see "Bella" cowardly peaking glances at Edward. And I doubt anyone noticed, but he glanced back at her with a grin. At that moment, I knew that this new girl was not going to make school any easier for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Bad Luck Charm

"I swear those Cullen kids are soooo rude!" Mike said furiously. "You should've seen the way Edward looked at her in Biology class….like she was the vilest creature known to man!"

"Haha…maybe she smelled bad after gym…I could always give her some tips of how to stay fresh throughout the day," Jessica retorted as innocently as she could.

I ignored them. I knew if I said something it wouldn't have been nice, and would've been soo expected of me. I thought about how Mike described Edward's actions…and I knew exactly why Edward acted this way…and the thought produced goose bumps all over me. It's been ages since I've spoken to the Cullens but I think it is time for me to break that good streak.

I didn't want to just talk to any Cullen…I preferred to talk to _Edward_. But due to his recent absences…it was kind of difficult to do that. All fingers seemed to point to Bella when I considered his reasons for disappearing, but everyone else became accustomed to it as just a normal Cullen thing to do. That is, everyone but Bella; I could tell she was strangely more aware of the Cullens than everyone.

Soon, Edward returned acting as if he never missed a day of school. His eyes were bright and golden….and….omg….staring at BELLA!!! That's all he did….he even started talking to her…sat with her at lunch…all the above. Although we were rid of the awkward tramp, and I had my seat back, everyone seemed to resent her for leaving the table, even me! I thought things couldn't get worse but…..who knew with this new bad luck charm in town.

A few days passed and my usual bitchy attitude progressed. Today wasn't going to be any different. I dressed a little warmer to complement the icy weather of Forks: a beige turtle neck, dark khakis, and knee-high fur boots. I really don't give a shit about keeping up this appearance, I thought as I stared into my mirror; eyes a subtle golden bronze and skin fair and white, hair flowing to my shoulders in long curls. I drove to school faster than usual, despite my unwillingness to attend today, I felt like I would miss something if I didn't punch it.

I arrived in the school parking lot…close to the Cullens' flashy car, and parked my white 2009 Saturn effortlessly; I barely noticed how icy the roads were. I saw Bella pull in and clumsily step out her broke down truck. And then…out the corner of my eye Tyler's van swerved on an icy patch and whirled to where Bella now stood. It was all happening so slow….except for Edward who dashed to Bella's side and hovered over…seeming to shield her from the oncoming van. What the fuck….how the fuck...did he do that. And I am not talking about stopping the van from crushing them both…or getting to Bella's side in an instant….I am talking about how did he break his cover like that!? Yes, there is something miraculous about the Cullens and it isn't just their good looks…and before today, I was the only one who knew this. Now today, Bella will know too…I saw it on her face….I saw it on the Cullens' face…and I saw it on _his_ face.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Reliving MY first day

Everyone rushed to the hospital to visit Bella, Tyler, and Edward. I heard they were all okay, except that Tyler felt really guilty about the whole thing and Chief Swan was ready to throw the poor boy in jail. While my classmates were distracting Bella, I got a chance to sneak off to where the Cullens were located. They already started the conversation that I planned on having with Edward.

"What were you thinking!? Do you want us to have to move when we have finally found a place we are used to?!" Rosalie accused vehemently.

"What did you want me to do…let her die? And have gallons of blood spilled in front of you!?" he scowled low enough for them to hear…and me.

At that instant Dr. Cullen ended the family feud and told them to calm down. "This doesn't just affect _you_ Edward…it affects us all." Carlisle gestured to where I stood, for a second I forgot that I had been standing there clear as day. "Come on over Lauren, it's time we have a little reunion."

As I glided over to them, the memories of the past haunted me. I felt the glares of five pair of eyes….and one pair was especially frightening. How long had it been since I had talked to them….maybe two or three years. I don't know how….but I was shaking….damn these _human emotions_. "Hello, Lauren...good to see you again." Carlisle said politely. (I always did like him.)

"Nice to see you too, Carlisle." I said half-heartedly. "We really don't have time to talk about this…but Edward…you need to stop talking to her…everyone noticed how you acted in Biology. If you can't control yourself, _you_ will be in danger of exposure. I've got to go before people start thinking I am actually cordial with _the Cullens_." There…I said my peace…but I had a million other words I wanted to say….but that will have to wait. I returned to my _friends_ as they were walking out, not looking back at the Cullens, keeping up my end of this charade.

I never did get another chance to talk to the Cullens. Although Edward was warned to not associate himself with Bella…he continued to do so. It infuriated me…the way he looked at her…the way everyone looked at her. I try to so hard to blend in but I want to desperately stand out; however, I realize, unlike Edward, that too many eyes on me are dangerous. Ugh! Why is he doing this…we have practiced this life in Forks too long for him to want a midnight snack. I remember like it was yesterday, but of course… I remember everything like it was yesterday.

My mother Cara and I came to Forks, Washington in the summer of what was soon to be my sophomore year in high school. All my mother wished out of life was for me to be a _normal_ teenager…making friends…hanging out…everything but dating. Haha. The three years prior to our move have been hard on her, with us moving around all the time and of course the loss of my father. I did everything in my _power_ to abide by her rules and make her feel like an adequate parent. Besides it being a single-parent household, our family was very different. My mother is a lovely woman, curvy in the right places, curly dark brown hair like mine, a creamy pastel white skin complexion, and of course honey golden eyes; and I looked almost identical to her…we definitely stood out but I eventually discovered ways to blend in.

My first day at Forks High School, was an interesting one. The parking lot was full of students, socializing and talking about their summer. Like many others being dropped off by their parents, I was dropped off by Cara, she and I both were anxious about my first day.

"Are you sure you will be alright sweetie?" She questioned with her velvet, maternal voice.

"I'm sure, mother, it is just high school." I stuck my tongue out at her and kissed her on her cheek…she smelled just like daisies. "Bye, Mom."

As I stepped away from the car, I noticed a few boys staring…not only because of my unique features, but because they were compliment my other _ass_ets. Haha..high school was already starting on a good note. Now I was not completely new to the town and I did meet a few of my classmates over the summer: Mike, Jessica, and Eric. I noticed them in the hallway waiting to go to the auditorium for the freshman/sophomore orientation. They had just finished a conversation about how everyone changed and how we had a few new students this year, not including me. That made me remember the new family that just moved to Forks…the _Cullens_. I had heard of their father, because he was a doctor at the Forks hospital, and what was weird was that all the kids were adopted and no one had seen them yet. Well today was the day to see who these mysterious people were, we crammed into the auditorium right in the center.

The orientation was about to begin when out of nowhere two teenagers rushed in, I wouldn't have even noticed they entered the auditorium if people weren't gasping as they walked by. They were gorgeous, like models, seeming too beautiful and mature looking to be a sophomore in high school…but that is usually same response I got from people. Like everyone else, I was staring intently at the late students in awe…at that moment the mesmerizing boy with disarrayed bronze hair made eye contact with me…and winked. For a second…I thought my heart was racing….but then I remembered ------oh stupid me.

The orientation took up the whole day…and I was already tired of school. I felt eyes on every side of me; maybe I should've dressed a little more conservative. When the bell rang, I rushed outside only to be stopped by the _Wonder Twins_. "Hi, I'm Alice!" The little sprite introduced aggressively. "Forgive my sister, hello, my name is Edward." The handsome god eloquently said. They were closer to me now, and I noticed their features….features similar to mine…I hesitated silently. "Heelllooo…"

"We can answer all those questions in a more secure environment if you would like?" suggested Edward. What the fuck! I didn't say anything…but I sure did think of the very question he answered. I just nodded and saw my mother pull up. I skipped over to her and introduced her to Edward and Alice…immediately she was thinking what I was thinking…because Edward reiterated the same suggestion he gave me. My mom soon agreed to meeting the Cullen family for _dinner_.


End file.
